


20 Months, 200 Years What's the Diff?

by fandomoverload



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomoverload/pseuds/fandomoverload
Summary: My alternate version of what could happen after that finale goodbye.   This story will be different and updated every week if you guys like it.   So join me on this journey, also I'll add  more tags when need be





	1. Chapter 1

**Author’s Notes: So I’m back. I know that I have tons of stories, but this one is going to be good and I’ve already got a ton of it done before I started posting, so look for an update at least once a week. This one is something a little different, and I hope you like it. Remember comments are love.**

**20 Months, 200 Years, what’s the diff?**

**Chapter 1**

He wasn’t saying anything that was what had her worried. In the almost 2 years that she had known him he was always talkative. That was one of the easiest ways that she could tell him from his brother, where Lucifer was always brooding about something or had that look when you just knew that it was time to give him his space, Michael was very animated. He was serious, but sometimes you just couldn’t get him to shut up, she often thought it was because he was new to this whole human situation.

“Was this your plan?” she asked frantically from the passenger side.

He continued to drive and didn’t even look at her, he was biting the inside of his jaw. She wanted to say something else, but all she could think about was the last time that she had seen Lucifer, had held him in her arms.

** _Flashback_ **

_She had taken to spending the nights that she didn’t have Trixie at the penthouse, and no one had stopped her. Legally this place was hers now, and when she thought about that she just didn’t know what to make of it. She was just a Homicide Detective, but if she wanted to, she could retire. Lucifer had left everything to her, and because of that lots of people thought that he was dead. It made sense, he had been shot, and then there was a whole cult killing people left and right in his honor, and that cult had kidnapped and tortured him. Yes, that was the story they had gone with, Lucifer had wanted just to fade into the background, but she told him too much stuff was going on, and he was going to have to play the victim for her or he’d probably end up behind bars. He didn’t lie, she did, and he just kept his mouth shut. It was easy, when they got there, he was exhausted from all the fighting, and the fact that she was there, everyone just hoped he’d be okay. Then he was gone, and she was a bloody mess as Lucifer would say, then they told everyone he had to go away because of everything._

_After a year she was notified that all his properties and bank accounts were turned over into her name. That she and she alone was his heir. Heir, that was the nail in her coffin that he wouldn’t be coming back to her, that whatever was going on in hell he couldn’t get away from it, and she couldn’t be mad about that, could she? _

_“I just wish you were here.” She sighed snuggling into his bed._

_“Your wish is my command.” A voice came from the balcony._

_Chloe never thought she could move so fast, but she was in his arms in seconds. She knew that he looked very disheveled, and he didn’t smell the best, but it was Lucifer, and he was there, and he was holding her, and was real, and this very moment was the only thing she had wanted for the longest time._

_“Lucifer, I love you. I still love you so much.” She sighed into his arms._

_“Do you really? Haven’t fallen for my clone then?” he joked._

_“Never! She told him. She wanted him to look into her eyes when she said it. She didn’t know why he sent his brother there, but she wanted him to know that she could never, that she would never, it was him always had, and always would be.’’_

_“I know but his presence is important, because Chloe I’m going to have to do something and it’s going to be bad, and I need him here in case things go haywire.”_

_“What are you doing? Is it dangerous? I understand that you had to go away, but I can take knowing that you’re not here, but you're safe. I can’t take it if you’re there hurt and Maze isn’t there to help you.” She held him tighter._

_“I’m the devil they wouldn’t dare, and besides Michael and I have come up with the perfect plan. I’m going to be back, back for good soon.”_

_She couldn’t hold back the happiness from spreading over her face. How are you going to do it? When? Are you sure about this?” she asked._

_“I just need you to hold on a little longer Chloe, hold on and little longer and we can get our time okay._

_“Okay.” She smiled._

_Then he kissed her, but this kiss was deeper and said more than the kiss from when he left her. This kiss was a promise, a promise that he was going to return to her, but should she be so selfish? She should tell him that it’s fine that they are apart, he’s keeping Charlie safe, and that gesture alone makes her love him more and more every day, but she was lost in him. She needed this, she deserved this._

_“Stay close to Michael, he’s really not that bad.” He smiled, and just like that he was gone again._

_“Be safe.” She sent out the silent prayer and cursed herself seconds later, but then again maybe someone was up there in his corner._

** _Now_ **

“What was he going to do?” she demanded to know from the archangel.

“He found someone who would take his place, someone who wanted the thrown for a long time, someone he knew wouldn’t hesitate to take it.”

“Okay that sounds easy, so can you tell me why LUX is currently on fire?”

“Things got complicated. I told him they would, but you know my brother you tell him one thing and he does another; he never listens to anyone. He didn’t listen to me, and he never listens to father and that’s why----”

“Don’t you dare!” Chloe cut him off.

He looked at her face, and he knew the immediate mistake that he had made. He mentioned him.

“I didn’t mean that.” He told her stubbornly.

“No matter what was going on, and no matter how much he didn’t listen, he didn’t deserve what happened to him, no one deserved that Michael!”

“I know, I know Chloe. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t think that. I’ve been talking to Amenadiel and his human I know it’s going to take a long time for my brother to forgive me, but he called me, and I answered. I’m here because he wants me to be, I’m going to keep you safe, but I need to make it to LUX.

“We’re almost there, and Maze will probably get there before us, if he needs help, she’ll provide it.” Chloe smiled. 

“I know, that’s what I’m afraid of.” He mumbled.

“What was that?” Chloe asked.

“I know, I’m just anxious to get there.” He forced a smile.

This was not how things were supposed to be. He had a plan; he was going to come down and destroy his brother’s human and make it so he would never want to come back to earth. He would stay in hell where belonged, but then something happened. He had to get there before Maze, he had to make sure his brother hadn’t done what he feared the most.

*200*

The stench was overwhelming was the first thing that assaulted Maze once she got off her bike. LUX was gone, and this fire would never be able to be put out. This was no ordinary fire; this was hellfire and she was going to kill him!

“I know right!” Ella shouted getting her attention.

“Was anyone inside?” Maze asked.

“So far they only pulled out one body. It was up in the penthouse. I couldn’t identify the remains because it was….” She trailed off

“Spill it out, Emma!” Maze growled causing her to jump

Normally Ella would’ve taken the time to tell her that her name wasn’t Emma, but she was Lucifer’s person. She knew next to Chloe, and oh god Michael, that they were his top people. This was going to be so hard to do.

“I was helping process the body, and here’s pretty much what was salvageable.” She lost all composure after handing her the bag of remains.

The first thing that jumped out to Maze was Lucifer’s ring. She wanted to say that this couldn’t be happening, but this wasn’t a regular fire, these were literally the flames of hell on Earth, something had caused the barrier to break and now Lucifer he was, she couldn’t bring herself to think it but if there was a body, and it was wearing this ring then it was him, Lucifer was dead.

She looked up just in time to see Michael and Chloe arrived. This was all his fault. She was going to tear him a new asshole, but then something in else in the bag caught her eye. It was a silver ring, and the stone in it was so familiar. She looked back at the fire, and she saw red. She knew that he loved Chloe, but he wouldn’t have gone to her, would he? Would he have gone to her mother?

*200*

On instant as soon as the car stopped, he was out, and he tried his best to run into the building, but he was instantly stopped by a little human that was making him feel more and more every day.

“You can’t go in theire Mike, I’m so sorry. They pulled him out about twenty minutes ago, or at least what I think was him. I won’t know for sure until we’re back at the lab.” She hugged him tightly.

Michael knew that he was supposed to be crying or showing emotion. Ella was his, or at least he hoped she’d be soon enough. She was part of the reason why he couldn’t destroy his brother; she was part of the reason why he had changed his tune about lots of things. She was slowly becoming his Chloe, but unlike his brother, she didn’t make him vulnerable, but she didn’t know what he was yet, and he didn’t know when he’d tell her. There was so much going on, but the big question was, where was he, and who was the poor body in the bag?

“Oh no, I wasn’t even thinking of Chloe, this is going to hurt her so much.” Ella sobbed.

“We can’t tell her now, where’s Daniel? If you break the news to her, she shouldn’t be alone, and well I’m thinking my very presence might be the worst thing she needs right now.” He smiled wiping the tears from her cheek.

Ella smiled up at him. He really was a sweetheart and was thinking of Chloe at a time like this, she could only imagine what he was thinking right now.

“Dan got called to the hospital, some accident victim had his card in his pocket, so they called him over. He didn’t know about the fire, but we’re contacting him now for Chloe.

“Good, let's just keep her calm until he gets here.”

All of that was pretty much in vain, because Chloe was no fool, and when he glanced to where he knew she stood the look on her face was truly heartbreaking.

*200*

Dan was standing outside of a hospital room listening to the messages in horror. Someone had burned down LUX, and all signs were pointing to Lucifer being inside. He didn’t even know that he was back in town. He had to get to Chloe and Trixie, this was going to be hard on them both. Then there was his weird twin no one knew about. He didn’t know why, but a part of him just couldn’t trust him. He would have to check on this John Doe later.

“Detective Espinoza?” a doctor exiting the room called out.

“Hey doctor, I just got a call and well it’s a family emergency. What’s this all about?” he asked.

“They found him the desert, he’s got burns on one side of his body, and he didn’t have any clothes on him. When we got him here, he was trying to communicate with us, but he was speaking a weird language.”

“Well how did you know to call me?” Dan asked confused.

“He was in some kind of crater they say, and the only thing that was there with him was your card.” She stated passing him a card.

“Can I see him?” he asked. He was already there he might as well get a picture of the poor soul and see can someone identify him.

“He was very disoriented and well we had to sedate him, but yea for a minute.”

Dan took out his phone to take the photo, he didn’t want to be inconsiderate, but right now all he really wanted to do was get to his family. He and Lucifer maybe weren’t the best of friends, but the thought of him burning alive, and the fact that he constantly said he was the devil, there just seemed to be something all wrong with that.

He stepped in the room, and all the air in his lungs were knocked out of him.

“Oh my God Lucifer, what happened to you?” he gasped crossing himself.

** _End Notes: Shall I continue?_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Two hours ago Chloe Decker’s world had ended. She had come up to a place that she had called home for the past year and a half and it was up in flames. All the memories of being with the devil, of loving the devil, had literally gone up in flames. As far as she knew it was still burning, but none of that mattered now, what mattered was getting to him.

“How much longer?” she asked Ella for what she knew must’ve been the fifth time.

“I know, a part of me is wondering should I run the siren, but I don’t want to abuse the system.” she apologized.

“Why the desert Michael, why was he in the desert, and not in LUX, and who is that poor soul burned beyond repair?” she sighed.

It would truly be a horrible thing to say that she was happy that the body in the club wasn’t Lucifer, but she didn’t have time to worry about that right now. That case would be given to someone else, she had to get to Lucifer.

“He was in the desert because that’s where the host drops you off.” Michael sighed looking tired.

“Don’t you dare!” Maze shouted.

Chloe had forgotten that the demon had ridden along with them. At first, she was trying to physically harm Michael until she got the call, and then they went back and forth in Enochian and then she grew silent. Silent and deadly, because she was pretty sure if Michael wasn’t an angel he would have burst into flames by now.

“The two of you need to stop fighting. Dan said that Lucifer is in pretty bad shape, that he’s going to need us. We need to put aside our differences right now, and just be happy. Lucifer is back.” she smiled for the first time in hours.

“I’m no fool, did you think I wouldn’t recognize something that belonged to my own mother! I wanted him back, but don’t you dare think you’re not going to pay for this.” she seethed.

“It wasn’t my idea.” Michael stood his ground.

“What did you do?” she asked him calmly.

** _Flashback_ **

_ Michael couldn’t believe what had just happened. He had told himself time and time again that what his brother had done was wrong, and he strongly believed in what his father had said. That was the sole purpose of him coming to Earth. He was going to come and witness his father’s “miracle”, and do what a good little soldier was supposed to do, and that was to wipe out the problem. Chloe Decker was the problem, but then he met her and Ella. Ella someone who was becoming his own miracle, and he was quite sure what the two of them had just done in that bed was something he certainly couldn’t come back from. He didn’t want to, he had just given her his body because from the moment their eyes had met she had his soul. _

_ He was torn from his revelations and thoughts by a familiar swooshing sound, and his brother materializing in the middle of Ella’s living room. He quickly looked to the bed alarmed, and apparently, she was telling the truth when she said once she fell asleep she was dead. _

_ “Sammy, what are you doing here?” he asked taking in his brother’s disheveled state. _

_ “Apparently I’ve come just in time, have you gone and gotten your own sins of the flesh? I bet dear old dad is blowing his top right now, well if he has a top. Tell me what form is he nowadays, is he even a human? Remember that month he was a cat or that time that he….” _

_ “Sammy!” he shouted, cutting off what he was sure was about to be a wild tangent of their father’s past and somewhat questionable forms. _

_ “I found her!” he smiled maniacally. _

_ “Are you serious? I thought we were going to think of another way to do this?” _

_ “Brother, you came to me and said that you wanted to help me, so I would prefer you to be more enthusiastic at a moment like this.” _

_ “You want me to be excited about the devil making a deal with the devil.” he spat. _

_ “Well, what’s your brilliant idea. You come to me saying that you’ve changed, and you know that I have to take your word, you know what happens when we’re together. I take it and I send you to protect the most precious thing to me while I try to find a way back to her. Now the only way that I can leave hell is if another celestial signs up for the job, now you know everyone hates me, but you’ll do. Tell me, brother, are you ready to be the devil? I mean if they don’t look closely they won’t even tell I’ve left. You know I’ve seen movies with this plot it could be fun, but none of them end well, but what’s a little apocalypse between the hands of God!” he shouted. _

_ “Keep your voice down, she can’t see you here she doesn’t know about us.” he shared looking once again at Ella’s sleeping form. _

_ “I have to do this Mikey. I’ve been down there millennia. Chloe’s running out of time.” he sighed pulling at his hair dramatically. _

_ “It’s only been a year or so up here.” _

_ “She’s not like you or me brother, her time is precious. In the blink of an eye she could be gone, and the urchin. I can’t lose something that I never thought that I wanted, look at what you have in front of you. Do you want to lose time with Ella?” _

_ “No I don’t, listen I need to tell you something about me, about when I first came, Sammy I----” _

_ “You were planning to get Chloe and destroy her, and in the end destroy me and my choice of ever wanting to return to Earth. Brother, you must know what we are to each other, there’s nothing I can keep from you and vice versa. Chloe’s special, and it has nothing to do with the fact that she’s dad’s miracle. I knew that all you had to do was be in her orbit, and then you’d know.” _

_ “Yes but Lilith, I can’t believe you found her, she’s well hidden for a reason. She can’t be trusted, and she wants more from you than just your throne, and you can’t be serious about giving her that.” _

_ Just then Michael noticed that his brother had stopped making direct eye contact with him, he was hiding something. He couldn’t let him give himself to her, she could destroy him. His brother was strong, but Lilith was stronger. _

_ “Are you going to give herself to her?” he asked hoping he had been wrong about all of this. _

_ “For Chloe, I would give up everything,” he vowed. _

_ Michael knew that his brother was determined. He knew that look, and he had to turn away as visions of the last time he had seen it danced before his eyes. The moment where he had destroyed the angel that he loved more than anything. _

_ “Fine, but i know her, and we need to gather some insurance. Give me your ring,” he asked referring to the ring that he knew his brother never took off. _

_ He knew immediately that he had chosen his words wrong when his brother’s face fell. He must know that he was just going to take it to keep him safe. He would never take it from him, he cherished that ring it was a part of him. _

_ “Just to make sure that you’re safe, I would never take this from your brother, it’s what keeps our connection.” _

_ He watched as Lucifer’s eyes went to his hand where his ring sat. It had sat there ever since he put his light inside of it, and he knew that his brother had never taken off his. _

_ “This is what we’re going to do.” he smiled as a plan came to mind. _

** _Now_ **

“Well?” Maze waited for her answer.

“We did what had to be done. I never thought that it would end up this way, she is beyond what we could ever be. I could’ve sat there and talked to him for hours, but he would’ve done what he wanted to do with or without me.”

“So you let him go up against her again, and this time without me!” she shouted.

“What difference would it have made Mazikeen? Just because she’s your mother means nothing, you were there last time, and we all know what happened then now don’t we. Now I play these little games with you because my brother created you, and the other sinned with you, but you know what I am, and what you are and you could be gone with a snap of my fingers!” he shouted getting upset.

“There he is, there’s Michael and all his glory. You think you have everyone fooled, but I’ve got your number. I want you to hear this, if something bad has gone down and I wasn’t there for the second time, I”m coming for you!

“We’re here!” Ella shouted from the driver’s seat.

She had been driving the whole time and doing her best not to ask what the hell was going on? She knew that Lucifer was trying to get a role, and she thought that once he left all of the metaphors, and devil talk would end, but once Michael came it all started up again. She got it, i mean if Lucifer was gone, and he and his brother had the same job it would make sense for him to be his understudy and take over the part. The thing was it was a time and a place for everything, and this didn’t seem as if it were the time or place.

“Where’s Chloe?” she asked as she noticed her seat was empty.

*200*

Chloe knew there was a bigger picture going on here, and they were probably key things that she needed to be paying attention too. Like who was Lilith? Maze’s mother? What had they done? What or who is the Heavenly Host? Yet, all that was important to her right now was him. She needed to get to him, so she didn’t care what they were saying in that car once it stopped she was out of there.

When she rounded the corner Dan was standing outside of the room, and he rushed to her once he saw that she was there.

“Chloe, you don’t want to go in there?” he told her pulling her back from the door.

“Are you crazy? You called me and told me what happened you knew that I was going to come, I have to see him.

“Chloe listen, he had been in the desert for a while, and he’s in bad shape.” he sighed.

Chloe knew that Dan meant well but she saw this man walking around looking worse than Freddy Krueger on a good day, she could handle a little burn. Besides once he woke up she was sure that he’d be able to heal himself. He just had to realize that he was worthy, and know that no matter what she was there for him.

“He’s pretty out of it, and don’t think he’s all their minds, there’s been a lot of trauma Chlo. It’s not just the fire, it looks like he’s been tortured for ages. His face Chlo, I know that I can’t stop you from going in there, but I can prepare you. They say that they’ll cover them later, but for now, the burns need to be exposed. Are you sure you’re ready for this?”

“Yes, now get outta my way!” she shoved him defiantly and rushed into the room

“Lucifer!”

She tried her best, but she knew that she hadn’t held back the scream when she saw him lying there. He seemed so small in the huge bed, and everything was so white. His hair had no product and was a curly mess. She had placed her hand on top and massaged his scalp, he hadn’t opened his eyes but he leaned into her touch, she knew he did.

It was like some Batman-style make-up and Lucifer had the role of two face. She thought it was going to be like his “devil form”, but these burns were fresh and nasty. They were oozing, and the smell of burnt flesh and sterilization was about to take her breath away. Someone had hurt him, someone had beaten and who knows what else.

“Oh Luci!” she cried dropping to her knees by the bed. She closed her eyes tightly and tried her best but she couldn’t stop the tears from falling.

Maze was the next to enter the room, followed closely by Ella and finally Michael.

“Look at what you did!” Maze growled rushing Michael.

She was shocked when she was being pulled away by Dan. Why was she being pulled away? How could he pull her away? She had to kill him, this was all his fault. Lucifer would’ve never done something like this, and was she crying? She wasn’t weak, she would make him pay.

“I knew something was wrong, I could feel it, but I never, not this not to him. I’m going to kill you.” she reached out for him again.

Dan knew that Maze had to be upset because he had seen her fight. There was no way that he could overpower her, she was upset. Why she was taking it out on Michael, he had no clue.

“Settle down guys, we have to be here for Lucifer,” Ella explained.

“There’s no coming back from this, can’t you smell it? The stench is so thick I’m choking on it.” she spat.

“Maze that’s insensitive. He’s unconscious, but he still can hear you.” Chloe told her as she caressed his cheek.

“Decker I’m not talking about his face. That means nothing to me, hell my face is worse than that. I”m talking about the humanity Chloe. He’s drenched in humanity, I don’t even know if there’s any Lucifer left at all.”

**End Notes: Things are not what they seem. More next week. all mistakes are mine **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: I have had one hell of a week my friends. There is a hurricane coming, and I took a ride on the ambulance, and i pulled a muscle in my stomach that I have no clue how. So yea lets get to what you guys wanna read right. Remember comments are love.**

**Chapter 3**

Chloe Decker was pretty sure that maybe she should be paying attention to the conversation, or was that argument that was going on around her. She was pretty sure someone mentioned maybe the world ending, or fighting with their mother, but all she could worry about was the man sleeping soundly in front of her.

The more she looked at his burns they weren’t all that bad, at least not compared to what she had seen the last couple of days before he went back to hell. She knew they could get through anything that they were together, all she needed though, was for him to open those chocolate eyes of his that she loved so

“Humanity!” she heard Maze shout.

Then she took a moment to try and take in any differences in him, and he did look different. Beyond the scars that she knew he was going to have he looked softer, almost ten years younger. He looked both old and youthful at the same time, and if this was humanity, she had never been more happy and terrified in her entire life.

“You knew that he would do anything to get back here to us, to her, and you let him give her all of him?” Maze spat.

“I didn’t, I knew what he was going to do, and that’s why I took this.” Michael smiled pulling Lucifer’s ring from his pocket.

“Dude! I know that ring is important to Lucifer, but when I gave it to you in that bag it had been bagged for evidence. Sure i thought then the body was Lucifer, but it might have real evidence on who that poor man is, or who did what was done to him. Not cool!” Ella chastised

“This isn’t the one from the bag, this is a duplicate.” he smiled.

He walked by the group in the room and put the ring back where it belonged on his brother’s finger.

“There’s nothing to worry about, Lucifer is going to be fine, and any humanity you smell is temporary. He had a plan.

** _Flashback_ **

_ It had taken Lucifer far too long to find her, and just when he thought that he never would it was as if the heavens opened. Sure, as he thought of that himself he knew how ironic it sounded. Yet there she stood just as the day he had taken Maze from her. Just as powerful and beautiful as he remembered. _

_ “Lilith.” he called. _

_ “Are my eyes deceiving me? Do I have the pleasure of looking at God’s favorite son, young Samael standing before me? Oh no it’s Lucifer now, my lord.” she faked bowed with a snicker on her lips. _

_ “You’re a hard queen to find.” he smiled entering her dwelling. _

_ “Flattery will get you nowhere with me Morningstar, state your purpose, and I’ll decide if I will end you quickly, or make it fun.” she sneered taking her throne. _

_ Just to be around her was making his skin crawl, but he needed her ,she was his out. She would take this bait though, all she wanted was for him to know that she mattered, and he did. He knew that she had been wronged as well, as all she ever wanted was for someone to agree. Time for him to agree. _

_ “I know you know all that is going on, so what are your terms?” he got straight to the point. _

_ Lilith laughed. She couldn’t believe her luck, the devil himself was trying to escape, and he wanted her to take his place. He was giving her the keys to the castle, and he thought it was going to be this simple. It’s never this simple, and even if it could be, she wouldn’t let it be. Not him, not now, not ever. _

_ “Why would I do this for you? Why would I give you what I know you want the most, what you would say desired?” she smirked. _

_ :You would do it for the same reason I left, to give my dad the big finger. He erased you from the books, took your story and bent it to his will. No one even knows that Adam had a first wife. Everyone just figures he made a man first, and then later decided to make him a mate. You and I know the score, how he made you as his equal, but when you wanted to remain his equal, and not obey, he destroyed you, and made Eve. Even though I'll admit that Eve has her good qualities, but she was meant to be a tag along, hints why it was so easy for me to have her take a taste of the fruit. Now everyone thinks I corrupt all that is pure, and Lillith who?”  _

_ She had to admit when he came to sell the idea, he knew exactly what to say. God had taken everything from her, and then when she rebuilt Lucifer took the rest. He knew what he was really here for, and well it was time for her terms. _

_ “Fine, but I’m going to need two things from you.” she smirked. _

_ Lucifer knew that look, and he would oblige. He was sure that Chloe would understand that he had to take one for the team to get back to her. _

_ “Anything you want darling, so i’m guessing the first sin shall be the one of the flesh.” he smirked undoing his buttons. _

** _NOW_ **

Everyone watched and took notice as the tension that was still in Lucifer body seemed to ease when Michael put the ring back on his finger. Chloe noticed the moan that fell from his lips, and how he leaned into her touch. That alone, helped her know that things were going to be okay.

“Hey, you made it. Lucifer it’s me Chloe can you open your eyes?” she smile caressing his cheek.

Lucifer didn’t know what was going on, but he knew that he hurt all over. He knew that he had been in some kind of fight, but he did think he was winning. He opened his eyes, and was thrown through a loop by the stark whiteness of the room. He saw both Michael, and Amenadiel there and maybe he didn’t win as much after all. He turned to the left, and he saw the most beautiful angel at all. She was holding his hand, and he thought that his father had to break the mold when he made her.

“Well hello darling, normally I don’t like waking up back in heaven, but if I knew an angel like you would be here I might do it a lot sooner.” he smiled at the shocked angel at his bedside.

**End Notes: I’m sorry I’m so late with this week edit. Lets just say this week has been bad for me. I had a death in the family, a trip on an ambulance, and can you say hurricane? All mistakes are mine and if it’s hard to follow let me know and i’ll fix. Just be nice about it, you don’t have to be dicks. Thanks for all the love in advance.**


End file.
